Raven and Rath's GT: Bug Problem
by rath malone
Summary: Sequel to Bounty. On Deckland's expedition to abandon pyramid which is infested with big black bugs aka hard meat or Aliens will do,Rath must save everyone without getting buried or eaten alive. Part two.
1. Chapter 1

Light shown through the tan membrane that covered her face. Trying to close her mouth was prevented by something that was shoved down her throat. Something tightened around her neck.

She tried screaming, but it was muffled.

Opening her eyes, her body shot forward. Something fell from her lap and hit the metal floor.

"Another nightmare?"

Turning her head, she saw a young man sitting her left staring at monitor.

"_Yes_."

Keeping his eyes on the monitor, "Want to talk about it?"

"_No_."

"Then keep reading."

Picking up the dropped guidebook, she flipped through then closed it. Leaning her head against her left palm, she stared at that the reason she was in the co-pilot seat. Just like her, he wore a white t-shirt and shorts. Thin white slippers covered their feet. A foot locker in storage room 2B held their regular clothes.

"What's on your mind, Raven?"

"_Thinking_."

"About your nightmares?"

"_Something you said on Nevis_."

"That was?"

"_You've been rapped before, haven't you_?"

Shifting his eyes towards her, "Did I say that?"

"_It was in your tone_."

He didn't answer.

"_Well_?"

Holding two fingers up, "Twice during a previous life."

"_During your time as a woman_?"

"You remember that?"

"_Like you keep pointing out, I'm a woman_."

"And you love to roar."

"_Tell me about it_?"

"About what?"

"_You getting raped_."

"You already experience it. Why do you need details?"

"_To understand your attitude_."

"About what?"

"_Not always telling me straight answer_."

"Doesn't that make it lying?"

"_Oh Azar_!"

"Ok, the first time it was a demon actually that's not right. Hard to explain what he was? Might have to explain my unique life cycle?"

"_Is it important_?"

"The second one was a group rape."

"_You mean gang rape_."

"Two were involved," holding his fingers up, "A processed brother and sister in fact the brother was the father."

"_You got pregnant_?"

"Yeah, I was a woman and his was man. That's how my life cycle works. A child gets born. I die. My life force aka soul enters the new born kid."

"_A soul swap_?"

"If that helps you to understand along with the readers?"

"_So if we have a child, you'll die_?"

"Yep, but you have to understand that my K-Rath lifecycle didn't end until the kid was fifteen so I can't tell you what would happen just be ready to let go."

"_What do you mean by letting go_?"

"Raven, you got this bad habit of not letting go like when Kory dumped you for Grayson just another domino to help your father to tighten his grip on you," turning his head towards her, "or like that night you got raped. Why were you outside?"

"_Told you to get some fresh air_."

"There's more," tilting his head to the left, "isn't there?

"_You're such an ass_."

"Who knows you will real well. Now why were you outside?"

Biting her lower lip, she stared at the floor.

"_I had an argument on the rooftop of the Tower_."

"With whom?"

"_An ex-boyfriend_."

"Over what?"

"_Really noisy, aren't you_."

Propping his chin on his hand which rested on the armrest, he stared at her.

"_Over his ex-girlfriend_._ Are you happy now_?"

"So the ex came between the two lovers."

"_I'll never understand why Richard let her stay on the team_."

"So Mister Wonderful left with her that night?"

"_Yes. Why are interested in my past love life_?"

"Like to know what the daughter of Trigon is attracted to."

"_I'm attracted to you_."

"True. Like to know who came before me and how I measure up to them."

Getting up, "_I'll tell you_," walking towards him.

Putting her arms around his neck, she sat on his lap with her legs draped over the armrest. Her nipples showed through the white shirt since she didn't have any underwear on. It seemed the alien crew didn't believe in underwear actually Raven and Rath were the aliens.

Whispering into his ear, "_When are we relieved_?"

"Three and half hours and counting."

Sliding her hand under his shirt, "_Take you time_," kissing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours into Frag and Sparx's watch the ship's sensors detected the planet. The alarms went off waking the crew from their cryo sleep.

The lid of the cryo tube lifted. Rubbing his eyes, Rath sat up. With his fingers interlocked and over his head, he popped his arm and shoulder joints.

Sighing, "Time to earn our keep," he remarked getting out of the tube.

"_Few more minutes_," mumbled Raven laying on her stomach.

Pushing her shoulders, "Can't. The clock has been punched."

"_Go away_," covering her head with the pillow.

"You never were a morning person," he mumbled walking to their foot locker.

Opening it, he pulled out his and Raven's coveralls, shirts, and boots. Putting his clothes on, he kept his eyes on the still sleeping Raven. They shouldn't been sharing the same tube, but there wasn't enough time to finish their little discuss so it got carried over to his tube.

Tying his shoes, he stared at her again. Her head was still under the pillow. Gripping the edge of the white sheet, he pulled it away to revealing Raven's bare feet. Continuing, he saw her legs then her bare butt. Stopping, he raised his left hand and brought it across Raven's rump.

"_Hey_!" shooting straight up.

"Get dressed," kissing her cheek, "I'll be outside waiting," walking out of the room.

"_If I hate him so much_," she thought staring at the closed door, "_then why do I love him just as much_?"

Getting up, she got dressed quickly never getting her answer.

Arriving on the bridge with Rath, Raven stared at the six of the ten other members of this expedition that Rath got her on.

Deckland, the leader of this expedition, was a Chameleo. His skin color changed according to room temperature. Currently his skin was blue green. His assistant, Frag, was a batgaroo. Her head was a bat, but her legs were like a kangaroo occasionally her feet were used as hands.

Desmond, Sparx, Loria, and Geist were armadiles and the hired guns. Their brown scaled skin acted like armor.

The remaining members were in the engine room. Gog was amalawian while Vril was a robot. Gog's head remained Raven of a frog and his neck couldn't move unless he turned his waist.

With help from Rath, Raven discovered Frag, Sparx, and Loria were the females. She didn't believe him cause how in the hell could he know the difference.

They strapped themselves to their chairs before the ship started to enter the planet's atmosphere. The shaking ship reminded Raven how much she hated flying in ships. Sparx and Geist piloted the ship during reentry.

Shaking stopped allowing the sensors to be turned on.

"No storms to report," said Sparx.

"And our destination?" asked Deckland.

"At least hundred miles from us," reported Geist, "Surrounded by ten miles of proof dirt."

"_Proof dirt_?" thought Raven.

"Soft, loose, dry dirt that like act like quicksand," answered Rath inside Raven's head.

"_How many times did I tell you not to enter my mind without asking_?"

"Enough to know when to answer your question."

"_Please ask next time_."

"I'll try to remember."

"_You better or you won't be able to walk next time_."

"Sounds interesting."

"S_hut up_."

"Bring the pyramid on the screen," from Deckland stopped Rath's reply.

Sparx flipped the switch for the crew to see the pyramid.

"There's the reason why we're here," said Deckland.

"_Stacked boxes_," mumbled Raven.

"Not again," thought Rath.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship landed on the ten mile limit of the proof dirt. Inside the cargo bay, Desmond, Loria, Sparx, and Geist loaded the M.U.L.E up.

"Where's the new guy?" asked Loria.

"Talking to his mate," answered Geist.

"More like getting his wick wet," remarked Desmond.

"What ever he's doing?" said Sparx, "He needs to start doing his share of the load."

In the dining area, what he was doing was trying to convince a certain Titan to stay on the ship.

"Can you trust me," said Rath, "and just stay on the ship?"

"_Why_?"

"Got reasons."

"_Like what_?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"_Try me_."

"If you would stay on the ship?"

"_Can't promise about something I don't know about_?"

"Fine, I may know who built the pyramid."

"_Why don't you tell Deckland_?"

"He wouldn't believe me just like you wouldn't believe me."

"_So why should I believe you_?"

"Like to think I got a better track record with you."

"_Listening to you got me here in the first place_."

"No, I told you to stay, but you wanted to come."

"_Then why should I listen to you now_?"

Seeing that Rath's fingers fidgeting with his satchel bag strap, "_You're worried about me, aren't you_?"

"A little bit. It's just if I'm right about the reasons for this…"

"_If you're right then you want me to be backup_."

"Correct. If I'm wrong…"

"_Then I can join you inside the pyramid_."

"Right again."

"_Only if you promise that you're wrong, I can look inside the pyramid_."

"So you're going to stay?"

"_You didn't promise_."

"You haven't promise."

"_We both promise_."

"Fine," holding his hand out.

Taking his hand, "_Ok, we both promise_."

They shook hands.

Kissing her right cheek, "Thank you, you negotiator."

Slightly smiling, she followed him to the cargo bay. Deckland joined them studying a computer screen.

"Hello, Professor," greeted Rath.

Without looking up from the screen, "Hello Rath. Did your mate agreed to stay on the ship?"

Raven bit her lower lip. She hated being called Rath's mate even if though it was true. She didn't like how it sounded.

"She did."

"Good, we needed a volunteer."

The cargo door slid open. The M.U.L.E. already outside waited for Rath and Deckland to climb inside.

Getting in the passenger seat, "Gog, forward drive," ordered Deckland.

Sitting in the back, Rath watched the platform rise up and block his view of Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

The pyramid grew as they got closer. The M.U.L.E. stopped few feet from the sun lit pyramid wall. The tan stone surface had a weather beaten look to it.

"Let's search for an entrance," said Deckland getting out.

Choosing a direction, they walked around the pyramid looking for that entrance.

Noticing Rath walking with his hands in his coat pockets not really looking for an entrance, "You're not pulling your weight to look for an entrance," remarked Sparx.

"Don't like to waste energy."

"Saving it for your mate."

"No, just that an entrance won't be found."

"These symbols seemed an old language," said Deckland bring the rest of the crew to his location, "Translation a little difficult."

"Only the chosen can enter," remarked Rath.

"You can read this?"

"Making an educated guess."

"No opening can be found," stated Frag.

"Unless we make one," said Desmond holding a metal case.

In fact, all the armadiles were holding metal case. Pushing a button on the case handle, the cases became automatic plasma rifles.

Pumping the grenade launcher, "This will open this stone chest," said Desmond aiming at the pyramid wall.

"Stop, Desmond!" ordered Deckland standing between the barrel of Desmond's rifle and the pyramid wall, "This is great discovery."

"Can't spend great discoveries. These tombs have treasure that's worth more then what you pay us."

"Guess you like being lost," remarked Rath clasping his hands behind his back.

Turning his rifle onto Rath, "You'll going to be joining him."

"Like I said, you like being lost," rocking back and forth on his feet, "I mean if you know your way through go ahead shoot us."

"Tunnels?"

"Yeah, those long winding networks of tunnels that lead nowhere. But since you're going go ahead fire away."

"Is that true, Deckland?"

"Better yet ask him where the entrance is?" asked Sparx.

"She's right," said Desmond, "Where's the entrance?"

"Requires no shooting the hostages," said Rath, "No hostages, no bargaining chip."

"Then don't waste time," remarked Desmond, "or our fingers may slip against the trigger."

Popping fasteners on the flip of his satchel bag, "Fine," pulling the flip open.

Retrieving his wrist gauntlets from his bag, he slipped them on.

"Do you need those?" asked Geist.

"If you keep the crosshairs on me," said Rath pulling a long rectangle case from his bag.

Attaching it to his right wrist gauntlet, he made a fist. Two serrated blades popped from the case bringing all the rifles onto him.

"Now you see way you needed hostages," remarked Rath walking towards the pyramid wall.

"No entrance," stated Sparx.

"Thy of little faith."

Brushing sand away, Rath stared at two parallel lines. Inserting the blades into the lines, he turned his hand counterclockwise. A section of wall lowered into the ground revealing a stone hallway.

"There you go," said Rath, "Now leave the hostages behind and I'll lead you to your just award."

"Got a better idea," said Desmond, "To keep you honest, the hostages are coming with us."

"Damn the writer," thought Rath.

Entering, their footsteps vibrated through the stone floors towards a nest miles below them. The vibration of their footsteps woke something big, black and mean.

Back at the ship, Raven was twirling her thumbs and thinking, "Why did I agree to this boring detail?"


	5. Chapter 5

Following the tunnel, they passed more hieroglyphics along with eight and ten feet tall statues with broad shoulders and dreadlocks. Some had masks on. Those that didn't wear masks their mandibles were noticeable around their mouth . Some were in battle with crustacean like creatures with spears and wrist blades like the one Rath used to open the pyramid.

Deckland would get pushed when he tried to study this artwork.

Rath didn't pay attention to Deckland being bullied, but to his left wrist gauntlet sonar that pulsed against his wrist. So far, no bugs, but didn't mean they weren't waiting for the right time to ambush them. Those bugs were good at ambushing.

Rath peered over his shoulder to notice that the armadiles were focused on crowd control of the three prisoners and not on him. Flipping on his computer panel up, he noticed what he believed to be the sacrificial chamber was turned into a nest but the altar room below it was clear of bugs. Good, now all he had to do was led his merry bunch to that room and activate the mechanism without losing the three hostages. Things would be fine expect Raven properly would kill him for not bringing her along well he'll worry about that later.

Azarath, according to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, was full of boring people with too much time on their hands. Nothing worth while came from Azarath worth the time to write about it. In fact, the only good thing that improved the planet was when it got blown up that it got turned into a lacrosse court for The Octomegusgenarmus, a race of eight armed star sized creatures that used moons to play lacrosse. Due to the fact these moon balls were sticky and putty like, the suckers on the Octomegusgenarmus's arm would leave caters on the surface of the moon.

Turning her chair, "_Who the hell wrote this garbage_?" asked Raven.

With her back to the ship's window, she didn't notice couple black crustacean like creatures heading towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Closing her guidebook, Raven turned her chair around. Sighing, she wished he took her. Looking up, her eyes widened as she stared at something black crouching on the nose of the ship and staring back at her. Its head reminded her of a zucchini. Moving closer, she leaned forward noticing it was swaying its head. Maybe it was as curious about her like she was curious about it.

A second mouth popped out slamming against the window causing her head to whip back.

"_Rath_?" she thought, "_This won't take long. Was the reason you wanted me to stay with the ship happens to be a big, black bug with a zucchini like head_?"

Further they followed the tunnel, more it became to resemble the inside of a metallic ribcage.

"How far is it?" asked Desmond.

"Not far," answered Rath.

"Just that you know. I got an itching trigger finger."

"That's good to know."

Turning a corner, they noticed an opening. Closer they got, Rath realized it was doorway to the altar room. The fact it was opened didn't bother him, it was that sonar blips had stopped, now that bothered him.

Entering, relief spread through him. The stone altar wasn't covered with the same bio film that the hard meat used to make their nests. Etchings of the same figures, that were the bases for the statues, were in battle with some crustacean like creatures.

"Where's the treasure?" asked Desmond lining his rifle's site on Rath.

"I don't trust him," said Sparx, "Let's cut our losses and leave."

"If he could open the pyramid's door and us this far…"

"Then he can led us into a trap," remarked Loria.

"Loria's right," said Geist, "He understood how to pilot the ship. That level of intellect means he could be a little clever, maybe too clever for my taste."

"If he's that smart then he knows how to find the treasure," stated Desmond returning his crosshairs on Deckland, "especially with the right motivation."

"Why change our understanding?" remarked Rath walking towards the altar.

Staring the three circular stone dials that represented the months, days, and years, it always amazed him how technically advance the yautjas were yet they used the simplest techniques, or maybe it was just who built the pyramids. Who knows?

Turning clockwise to add a hundred to the year dial, he stepped sideways to avoid being hit from the drawer sliding forward from the altar base. It was empty.

"Where is it?" yelled Desmond slamming his rifle butt against the right side of Rath's skull.

"It's not here, Desmond!" said Geist, "Someone beat us to it."

"Then way was the door closed?" stated Desmond aiming at Rath, "So where is it?" switching his aim to Deckland, "Or I'll shoot."

"Could've been moved," remarked Rath waiting for the stars to fade away.

"Let's do what Sparx said and cut our losses," stated Geist.

"Not leaving!" growled Desmond, "Guess bodies have to drop."

"Don't ever think about it!" warned Geist putting Desmond in his crosshairs, "There's no profit in murdering."

"Don't aim at him!" shouted Sparx bringing Geist into her rifle site.

"Calm down, Sparx," said Loria.

"Don't tell me to calm down, soft belly!"

"Soft belly!" bringing her crosshairs on Sparx, "Take that back, plate head!"

Blinking, Rath rolled away. Watching this armadile stand off, he slowly stood up and walked backwards until his back hit the wall at least he believed it to be a wall. The blips were moving.

Staring at the open altar drawer, "Now if I can close it," he thought slipping a small disc out of his right coat pocket, "then this party can really get started."

Movement along above Geist caught Rath's attention.

A spear like tail speared through Geist. Lifting him up, the hard meat turned Geist's armored body around until they came face to face. Quivering its lips, the hard meat's fanged mouth opened allowing its second mouth to shoot out and pierce through Geist's skull. Whipping its tail threw Geist's lifeless body into a stone column.

"Die!" yelled both Loria and Sparx firing at the scrambling hard meat.

A swarm of hard meats fell onto Loria and Sparx like black rain.

Throwing his disc, it ricocheted towards the altar. Slamming against the drawer, it slid closed as Rath ran towards Deckland, Gog, and Frag.

"Time to go!" ordered Rath.

Noticing the altar door lowering, he grabbed Deckland while Frag scooped up Gog. Frag made it out before some hard meats blocked Rath's way.

Noticing the door lowering, "It worked for Hellboy," thought Rath throwing Deckland. past the hard meats.

Sliding past the hard meats, Deckland made it out of the room.

Building up speed, Rath dropped to the ground sliding past some hard meats. A hard meat chased after him. He slid under the closing door. A hard meat slipped past the lowering door only to get its tail caught. Jumping to his feet, the twin blade popped out allowing him to slice through hard meat's skull.

"Stop standing around!" ordered Rath running past Deckland, Gog, and Frag, "Time to run."

Running down the tunnel, an explosion echoed through the tunnel then followed by, "You're going to die, terrain!"

"Boy, he's pissed," mumbled Rath.

Wall started to move as sections of the floor either dropped or began rising up.

Jumping, Rath barely missed making it before the stone doorway closed.

"Where's Gog?" asked Frag.

"Lost him along the way," answered Rath.

"Those were…"

"Hard meats. Least that's how it's translated, Professor."

"No, the creatures that those…"

"Yautjas. Every hundred years the yautjas used pyramids like this for their rite into manhood rituals."

"How do you know that?"

"_Rath_?" asked the alluring voice of Raven in his head.

"Not now, Raven."

"_This won't take long_."

"What is it?"

"_Was the reason you wanted me to stay with the ship happens to be a big, black bug with a zucchini like head_?"

"Damn it. They found the ship. How many do you see?"

"_There's one staring at me, now_."

"It's still outside of ship?"

"_Yes_."

"There could still be more trying to break in?"

"_There's more_?"

"Properly a pyramid full."

"_So what are you doing about it_?"

"Giving exposition."

"How are you going to get out of there?"

"Let me worry about that. Your job is to keep them out of the ship."

"_A second one just joined his pal on the ship's nose_. _I think they're planning something_."

"Turn on the shields."

"_Which button is it_?"

"You really need to learn about the ship's control panel. See the green button?"

"_Yes_."

"Hit it. Then push the level beside it up."

"_Boy, they didn't like that_."

"Good girl. Now turn on the internal and external sensors. Keep the home front safe until we get there," turning his attention to his audience, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I lived with them for awhile," getting up, "Let's see how the outside is," peering through the peep hole, "Oh he's fuming and ran out of missiles while fighting for his life," feeling a beep against his wrist, "Time to get moving."

A door slid open across the room.


End file.
